I shoulda
by Gbaby808
Summary: Haruhi is left alone after given birth to Tamakis baby girl who has a mental disability
1. My Baby

**I shoulda – Haruhi is left alone after given birth to Tamakis baby girl who had a mental disability**

Warning-This story is very strong in terms of love drama and pain

"Why isn't she crying?"Haruhi said as she squeezed her husband's hand. It had been a long 18 hours of labor with no medication to dull the pain, Haruhi was worn out of energy and was struggling to stay awake.

"Sh princess just rest, everything's fine"Tamaki rubbed his wifes hand and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. The doctor looked up and him with a worried look and handed the silent baby over to the nurse

" please come with me for a moment, the nurse will take care of your baby"The doctor said as he removed his mask and stepped to the side with Tamaki

"What's wrong doctor? Is my sweet princess going to be okay?"Tamaki asked as he watched the nurse whip his baby down and then attend to Haruhi who had by now, fallen asleep.

" your daughter has been born with, well as far as I can tell, a mild form of some sort of mental disability, I'm sorry sir"The doctor placed his hand on Tamaki shoulders

'My daughter… no..this has to be a mistake..she can't be..'Tamaki fell to his knees onto the cold hospital room floor. His mind had gone blank and his face turned pale with a look of disbelief

"I'll be calling your father now sir"The doctor excused himself and went off to alert Tamakis father to this news

"Tamaki..Tamaki what's wrong?"Haruhis voice was soft as her eyes lifted slowly to see her husband on the floor looking as if he had just died inside.

"Haruhi, princess you know that I'll always be by your side? Through whatever obstacle comes our way right?" Tamaki had gone to Haruhis side and was cradling her face in his hands, gently pushing her dam hair aside

"Tamaki what's this about? Where's our baby?"Haruhi whispered as she lifted her head to see where the nurse was who had left with their baby

"Haruhi please answer me first"Tamaki urged his wife as tears began to fall from his eyes and drip down onto the hospital scrubs he was wearing

"Yes, I know.. now tell me what's happening here"Haruhi tried could feel herself waking up now with the sight of her husband crying

"Haruhi she has a mental disability"Tamaki placed his hands over his face, feeling ashamed and pained. Haruhi looked at him for a moment, confused.

"So? She's healthy right, that's all that matters"Haruhi smiled slightly at her husband, being over filled with joy that her baby girl had made it into the world safely

"Healthy? She's not healthy Haruhi don't you get it, she's retarded.. there's no way she could ever become an heir.. what will people say when they see her.. they'll think we're genetically defective!"Tamaki came to his feet and whipped the tears from his face, his hands balled into a fist as he couldn't bare the shame he felt

"What! How could you say that she's our daughter! What's wrong with you Tamaki! I thought you said before you'd love her no matter what she'd look like"Haruhi sat up in her hospital bed and stared at her husband in disbelief

"No amount of plastic surgery can make a child.. a child like that look normal and even if we could! When she talks people will know!"Tamaki yelled louder as his voice was now echoing out into the hall way

-In the hall way—

"What do you thinks happening in there? Should it be Haruhi screaming instead?"Hikaru commented as a muffled yell from Tamaki echoed through the hall way

"May he freaked out about the blood"Kaoru shrugged his shoulders as he leaned again his brother.

"Well as long as Haru-chans okay that's all that matters"Hunny sat there happily watching the tv that was against the wall in the waiting room

"Mhm"Mori added with a slight nod

"I'm certain everything is going well, I have ever doctor on staff alerted to Haruhis condition and they are all more the willing to give up an arm to save her"Kyoya sat there looking down at his book waiting for any news

'I hope Haruhis okay'was the one thought they all had. It had been 8 years since they had graduated from Ouran and now with college also done they had all moved forward with their lives. Kyoya had taken over his families busy and made is flourish, Hikaru and Kaoru had become the biggest names in fashion across the world, Hunny was happily married with a young child of his own on the way, and Mori was engaged to be married.

-In the room-

" your father is on his way, he requested we discuss adoption while the baby is still young"The Doctor came in with a clip board in his hand and some papers. He handed the papers over to Tamaki and began explaining

"NO! We're keeping her!"Haruhi couldn't believe what she was hearing, her husband and their doctor were about to just give her baby away like it was nothing

"Now adoption is the best thing for a couple in your situation, or perhaps a mental hospital where she could live and you could perhaps visit her say, once a month"The doctor explained as he let Tamaki read the papers over

"NO! Your no listening she's my baby and I want to keep her! She's perfect the way she is!"Using her arms Haruhi lifted herself up and attempted to try and get out of the hospital bed.

"Haruhi he's right, we can't have this thing ruin my family's name, and I've already signed"Tamaki pleaded with his wife as he began to sign the paper work to have their daughter put up for adoption

"No your wrong, the only thing that would ruin your family's name is you Tamaki, how could you do this..Doctor is there any way I can keep my baby even if my husband has signed the papers"Haruhi looked at Tamaki with hate filled eyes and he handed the paper work back to the doctor.

"Well..no married couples need to both consent to having a child only in the case of divorced parents where one could give up owner ship and the other would then of cou-"The Doctor began but was cut short by Haruhi

"**I get it, I want a divorce"**

**Would you like this story continued?**


	2. Fumie

**Thank you for the reviews their appreciated :)**

"I the honorable judge Matsumoto hear by give ownership of the baby in question who by record has not yet been named to , the house she currently resides in and a onetime child support payment of 1,000,000,000 yen to be given to in month in statements which will be controlled by her bank; while has no parental rights and the child is no longer legally his in any form, there will be no record of your marriage and no reconciliation may take place unless is willing to take become the child in questions legal father, case dismissed"The judge stated clearly as Haruhi nodded in agreement from her hospital bed

"Thank you very much"Kyoya shook the judge's hand and escorted him out of the hospital room leaving Tamaki and Haruhi alone

"Haruhi you know I still love you.. if you ever are willing to change your mind"Tamaki walked over to her bedside and placed his hand on hers, only for her to take it away from him

"My daughter is part of me, if you don't love her, then you don't love me, get out"Haruhi turned away from him and stared out the window, hoping that he'd leave soon

"Good bye Haruhi.. I'll always be here if you change your mind"Tamaki looked down at his feet feeling ashamed of himself for turning his back on the only women he's ever loved, but what more could he do, he wasn't willing to have that 'thing' as he called it, as a child

"And to think.. 2 days ago we were so happy together"Haruhi whipped the tears from her eyes as she felt herself slowly breaking down

"Haru-chan, can we come in..?"Hunny asked as he poked his head into the door

"Yeah sure, come in"Haruhi put on her best smile for them as dried her tears feeling happy she still had her friend to reply on

"We're really sorry about all this Haru-chan, none of us ever expected this to happen"Hunny handed Haruhi a pink bunny balloon he had picked up at the gift shop down stairs for her

"Thank you Hunny and it's okay, I don't think anyone saw this coming"Haruhi tied the balloon to the railing of her hospital bed and watched as her other friends came in

"These are for you"Mori came over to her next and placed a small box of cookies onto her lap before taking a seat with Hunny next to her bed side

"Thank you Mori"Haruhi smiled at him feeling happy he was sweet enough to bring her a gift

"Hey Haruhi"Hikaru and Kaoru came in together and walked over to her both went on either side of her and placed a kiss on her cheeks

"Guys!"Haruhi batted them away with her hands as they continued to try and kiss her face

"Those are our gifts"Hikaru smirked as he took a seat next to her and was followed by Kaoru

"Thanks everyone.. where's Kyoya?"Haruhi asked as she noticed he was the only one missing from the group now since Tamaki would not be seeing her again

"He drove the boss home"Hikaru explained with a displeased look on his face

"Haru-chan where's your baby?"Hunny asked as he looked around the room but couldn't see her anywhere

"The nurse took her to the nursery while the judge was here, she said that she'll be bringing her back right after he's gone"And just like that there was a knock at the door

" I have your baby girl, would you like to hold her"The nurse walked in holding her baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket that had bunnies and kitties all over it

"Yes"Haruhi opened her arms as the nurse gently placed the baby down and then excused herself

"She's adorable haru-chan!"Hunny looked down at the baby in Haruhis arms and his eyes lit up like she was a giant cake

"Yeah she's a cute one"Kaoru leaned over Haruhi to get a look at the baby and was happy to see she was as adorable as any baby he could have imagined

"She gets it from her mom"Hikaru looked over his brother's shoulder

"Cute"Mori added as he peaked past Hunny

"She's perfect"Haruhi pulled the little baby hat she was wearing down a bit to cover her head better as she smiled

"What are you going to name her?"Kaoru asked as he poked her cheek slightly

"I'll name her Fumie"Haruhi brushed her finger against Fumies cheek and smiled when she reached her hand out to grab it

"That's a wonderful name, very nice"Kyoya said as he stepped into the room and placed his brief case down on the floor

"Hi Kyoya"Haruhi smiled up at him happy that he had returned to see her baby girl

"Hello Haruhi, I'm about to go to lunch down stairs would you like anything?"Kyoya asked as he watched the others get up as well

"No I'm good, they've been feeding me pretty well here"Haruhi asked as she remember just this morning she was served an amazing breakfast

"Alright then, are the rest of you coming?"Kyoya asked as everyone was now standing by the room

"Yeah we're hungry too"Hikaru added as they opened the door to leave

"We'll be back soon Haru-chan!"Hunny waved goodbye as Mori closed the door for him

"I believe we all need to have a talk now"Kyoya stated once the door was closed and they were all in the hall way

"About what?"Kaoru asked as they all entered the elevator which seemed to have been waiting for them

"**Who will take care of them"**


	3. Discussing Things

**Thank you all for the support**

"We'll just have 5 of the specials and a bottle of wine"Kyoya order as they sat down to their table

"So explain why they have this special table and a waitress all of a sudden? We came here last night and it wasn't here"Hikaru leaned back in his chair waiting for something to do

"I'll called ahead of time and told them I'd be down in 30 minutes"Kyoya asked as he pulled his laptop out and began to look through his emails

"So Kyo-chan are you planning to let Haru-chan move in with you?"Honey asked as he sat there tapping his fingers against the table

"Hm? I assumed she would want to move back to the mansion, why Honey has she mentioned wanting to move out?"Kyoya questioned not remembering hearing her say anything about it

"Wait who said Kyoya would be the one taking care of her?"Hikaru asked getting annoyed by being left out of the conversation

"Hikaru you're going to France next month remember? Kyoyas the only one beside me who's even going to be around for awhile"Kaoru explained understanding perfectly well why Hunny had asked Kyoya

"Mhm"Mori nodded as the woman came back and served them their food and drinks

"That doesn't mean we can't take care of her, I'm sure she'd want some more friendly company"Hikaru answered obviously taking a shot at Kyoya

"Hikaru I am not the one who left her, please aim your anger elsewhere"Kyoya asked as he palced his laptop away

"But you're his best friend! You could have talked to him"Hikaru answered as Kaoru placed his hand on his back trying

"His mind was made up, he had no intension of being with Haruhi anymore unless Fumie was no longer in the picture, he wouldn't even let me evaluate her to be certain that something was wrong with her"Kyoya answered feeling more annoyed with Tamaki then anyone

"She did look perfectly normal actually"Kaoru added finding it odd how Tamaki hadn't even looked for a second opinion

"Not to mention he never even looked at her since the moment she was born"Hikaru added as he started to play with his food

"Do you think Haru-chan would want to go back to her house?"Hunny asked as he looked up at Mori

"Depends"Mori answered

"We should all be there for her when she goes home…maybe she could stay with us for a few days"Kaoru suggested as he thought about how Haruhi would react to go home to an empty house

"Yeah..at least we'll get to design a baby room for Fumie, she wouldn't let us design the one at her house"Hikaru signed feeling a bit better about the subject

"I'll have one installed also for the times she'll be spending with me, there's a lot of legal things that still need working out"Kyoya tooked down at his glass and couldn't help but wonder how things could have gone wrong so quickly

"Us too! We can have two baby rooms one for my baby and on for Fumie!"Hunny added happily as Mori nodded in agreement

"Then let's get back to her shall we, waitress, bring me a soup, something healthy and light"

-Haruhi—

"You're adorable Fumie"Haruhi whispered as she gently rocked Fumie in her arms but she was tired from the long night she spent thinking things over, trying to figure everything out and felt herself slowly falling asleep and with that in mind she placed Fumie into the baby bed next to her bed side and closed her eyes. She was fast asleep and hadn't noticed when the hosts came back inside the room, placed her soap down on a table nearby and then left, afraid they'd wake her up

"**Maybe I should stay"**


	4. Kimi Nakasone

**Thank you for all the reviews**

"I wonder if he'll ever come back.. "Kyoya had been sitting there for nearly an hour now expecting Tamaki to show up at some point since he was well aware Tamaki hadn't left the hospital yet. It was then Kyoya felt his phone vibrating and stepped outside to answer it

"Hello?"Kyoya answered as he walked over to the elevator

"Sir I've located he's on the 9th floor room 401"Kyoy hung up his phone and pressed number 9

"Tamaki you idiot"Kyoya stepped outside the elevator and began to walk down the hall way, the 9th floor was reserved for "special" patients that needed a lot of privacy so it was no super that Tamaki would be hiding up here. He reached the room and knocked once before deciding to open it himself

"WWWAAAAHHHH! Wa Wa WAAAHH!"Kyoya closed the door and curtain behind him and pushed past the curtain to see a young beautiful woman with a baby in her arms

"Who are you? Get out I'm feeding my baby!"The woman yelled as she tried to turn away from Kyoya who looked at her suspiciously

"I'm Kyoya Otoori, I own this hospital, and would you happen to know Tamaki Souh?"Kyoya asked as he stared at the women trying to piece everything together

"Tamaki? Yes he's in the restroom right now, are you two friends?"The woman looked at Kyoya curiously

"Yes we've known each other since middle school actually, may I ask what your relationship is? I'm afraid we haven't been introduced"Kyoya took seat on the far side of the room and gave her his best host smile

"Well actually I'm not surprised we haven't met yet, my names Kimi Nakasone; I just flew in from Europe two days ago to have my baby since Tamaki wasn't going to be able to fly back home till next week"Kimi answered as she smiled not having any idea that Kyoya was pumping her for information

"Oh I see, you two met in Europe then? Tamaki went there just recently I believe"Kyoya answered feeling a boil of anger beginning inside him

"Yes, it was during a business meeting about a 10 months ago, we fell madly in love but then he suddenly left the next day, I had no choice but to come out here to find him when I found out I was pregnant with our baby boy here"Kimi explained as Kyoya simply nodded and smiled

"Once I told him he asked me to marry him and said he'd come back to visit me every month.. he didn't come for 2 months but when he did we got married! Well not legally married we just had a cute ceremony by ourselves so now I suppose he's just technically my fiancé"Kimi looked down at her baby with a smile on her face

"Kimi who are you talking to?"Tamaki asked as he stepped out of the bathroom on the far side of the room

"Hello Tamaki"Kyoya stood up and walked over to his best friend who had a look of shock on his face

"Ky..kyoya"Tamaki took a step back unsure of what was going to happen

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged? I expect an invitation to this event, and congratulation on your child"Kyoya placed his hand on Tamakis shoulder and looked him straight in his eyes

"Didn't you always want a boy?"Kyoya smiled and looked over to Kimi who was holding her baby

"Ye..yeah.. it was always a dream of mine to have a baby boy, I named him Tami"Tamaki explained as he looked down at his feet

"It was a cute mix of both our names don't you think Otoori?"Kimi smiled happily unaware of what was going on

"Yes it is, Tamaki come give me a hug I don't know how to express the joy I feel for this"Kyoya grabbed his best friend and squeezed him

"I hope your happy with the choice you've made Tamaki, this women is more of an idiot then you are"Kyoya whispered harshly before he walked away

"Good bye Kimi and Tamaki, I'll be sending a gift shortly"Kyoya waved goodbye with a smile on his face and closed the door behind him

"Nurse?"Kyoya walked down the hall to the nurse who was standing at the desk

"Yes ?"

"The doctor who treated during her labor, I want him in my office at 8 tomorrow thank you"

-Haruhi—

"Are you serious?"Haruhi tried to hold in her laughter as Hikaru and Kaoru carried on with their story

"Yeah and then Hunny tried eating the display cake but"Hikaru started

"The Mori crushed it flat and the shop owner started the cry because the cake was made of plastic!"And with that they all let out a burst of laughter while Hunny and Mori sat outside the hospital room

"This has to be a joke right Takashi?"Hunny said as he looked down at the message Kyoya had just sent him explaining the situation that he had just fund himself in

"He doesn't joke"Mori looked down at the message and began reading it for himself

"Poor Haru-chan.. how did none of us notice it?"Hunny asked feeling terrible for Haruhi, it was bad enough if he didn't love her but to know he had a separate family was even worse

"Don't tell her"Mori patted Hunnys head as they both watched her and the twins laughing through the window

"**Fumie needs her"**

**The demand review is for 5 reviews before the next update, I would appreciate ideas and to know where you'd like the story to go**


	5. The Colder Prince

**Thank you for the reviews, I liked a lot of the ideas you guys had and will be using some of them throughout this story**

"You have to be joking right?"Hikaru slammed his cup down in shock

"I saw it for myself, and may I say she was nothing short from the female equivalent of Tamaki"Kyoya tapped his spoon against the end of cup. They had all been waiting outside Haruhis hospital room while she and a nurse packed things up so Haruhi could go home today.

"So Tama-chan has a new family and Haru-chans been left alone…"Honey looked down into his lap feeling bad for how horribly things had ended up for her

"Well I certainly never saw any of this coming"Kaoru commented as he looked inside to see Haruhi holding Fumie and walking with the nurse to the door

"Here she comes"Kaoru pushed Hikaru trying to get his attention

"Hey guys ready to go?"Haruhi opened the door and stepped outside with the nurse close behind her

"Yeah Haru-chan!Lets go!"Hunny jumped up from his seat feeling excited

"I got it"Mori leaned down and took the bag from Haruhis hand and then from the nurse

"Thanks Mori"Haruhi called as Hunny dragged her off ahead of the group

"So Haru-chan are we taking you home? Or would you rather come stay with one of us for a while?"Hunny asked as he opened the door for Haruhi to step out to where the limo was waiting

"Home is fine I wouldn't want to impose on you guys besides I'm sure Tamaki is wa…oh..nevermind"Haruhi felt her heart sink as she had forgotten that her and Tamaki were no longer together

"Haruhi please come stay with us for a little while"Kaoru offered as they caught up to Haruhi and Hunny

"That's nice Kaoru but I'll be fine"

-Tamaki—

"This is our new home? Oh Tamaki I love it!"Kimi smiled as she walked through their new home with Tami in her arms

"I'm glad you like it princess, I live only to please you"Tamaki kissed her hand gently and took Tami into his arms

"Sir the house if done"A butler walked up to Tamaki and bowed slightly

"Thank you, give my thanks to everyone they've done a wonderful job"Tamaki said as he looked around.

-Haruhi—

"Why's there a limo here?"Haruhi looked as they pulled into the drive way to see someone was already here

"Maybe Tamaki came back"Haruhi whispered as she stepped out of the limo quickly followed by the others

"Miss Fujioka you can't be here"On of the maids rushed over to her and begged her not to come any closer to the house

"Why not? I live here"Haruhi asked confused

"Master Souh is here right now and has asked that you not come back to his property"The maid explained feeling terrible about how she had to turn Haruhi away since she had always been kind to her

"I'm just taking him out for some air I'll be back soon"Tamaki stepped outside holding Tami in his arms only to see Haruhi on the front steps with Fumie

"Tamaki…what's going on here! This is my house and whose baby is that!"Haruhi yelled feeling out raged

"Haruhi I'll take Fumie"Mori walked over to Haruhi and took Fumie from her arms to keep her safe

"Haruhi what are you doing here? You don't live here anymore"Tamaki looked away from here unable to look her in the eyes

"What do you mean I got the house in our divorce! And you still haven't told me whose baby that is!"Haruhi yelled feeling sickened by how Tamaki was treating her

"You got a house, I gave you the apartment my family owns on the west side of town and as for the baby… that's none of your concern"Tamaki turned his back to her and started to walk away

"Tamaki you can't do that to her!"Hikaru yelled as he started running up the steps

"Hikaru stop he! He's holding a baby!"Kaoru yelled as he grabbed Hikaru and held him back

"Tamaki sweetheart what's going on out here?"Kimi asked as she stepped outside and took Tami from his arms

"Nothing princess let's go back inside"Tamaki placed his arm on Kimis back and gently nudged her to go inside

"But who's that woman Tamaki?"Kimi asked as she looked back at Haruhi who was standing on the steps staring at her. Tamaki looked back at Haruhi for a moment taking in her expression, her feelings and all

"She's just a commoner dear"and with that Tamaki closed the door and ordered the guards to remove Haruhi and the others

"We don't need to be removed gentlemen, we'll be leaving now"Kyoya helped Haruhi into the car after Hikaru and Kaoru once the guards had arrived

"I can't.. I can't believe it, him and that woman…Kyoya tell me.. that's their baby isn't it?"Haruhi asked as she pressed her head against the window and took a deep breath

"I'm afraid so Haruhi, I found of about it earlier today"Kyoya realized there was no point in lying since she had already seen them together

"Haruhi..please come stay with us, we already have a baby room for Fumie set up"Kaoru placed his arm on Haruhis shoulder as she started to shake slowly

"Yeah, thank you Kaoru"Haruhi pulled away from the window and looked over at Mori who was holding Fumie and Hunny was making faces at her

"I can take her now Mori"Haruhi opened her arms as Mori placed Fumie down

"Fumie.. mommy will always be here for you I promise"Haruhi gently rocked Fumie back and forth trying to get her to sleep

"Haruhi if you don't mind I've set up an appointment for Fumie to see a specialist"Kyoya explained as he looked down at Fumie who didn't seem to be focused on anything

"That's fine"Haruhi whispered as she closed her eyes trying to calm down

-Tamaki—

"Tami..you really are everything I've ever wanted in a son, you even look like you should be the heir to the Souh family"Tamaki held Tami close as he sat in a rocking chair

"I can't believe how perfect you are"

-Haruhi—

"Thanks guys but I think I'll be fine now"Haruhi placed Fumie into the baby crib and started unpacking her things

"Okay, if you need anything we're right down the hall"Hikaru slowly started to pull away from the door way wanting to give her some time alone

"And dinners at 7 tonight, we're having sushi"Kaoru followed his brother lead and started to walk away with him

"Hey Kaoru?"Hikaru grabbed his brothers hand as they walked away

"Yeah Hikaru?"

"**I never stopped loving her"**

**Demand is the same ideas are welcomes very much, I enjoy hearing your thoughts on things**


End file.
